mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards
The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (also known as the KCAs or ' Kids' Choice') is an annual American children's awards ceremony show that is produced by Nickelodeon. Usually held on a Saturday night in late March or early April, the show honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts as voted by viewers worldwide of Nickelodeon networks. Winners receive a hollow orange blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 1984–2009 era, which also functions as a kaleidoscope. The show features numerous celebrity guests and musical acts. In recent years, slime stunts have been incorporated into the show. The KCAs also host live entertainment. It has also been known to overwhelmingly cover people with the network's trademark green slime. The series SpongeBob SquarePants has won the most KCA awards, with fifteen overall through the series' run. Nickelodeon's video game franchise Mitchell Van Morgan has been nominated in most of the KCA awards & never won one, with sixteen overall through-out the franchises' run in gaming history. Individually, Selena Gomez and Will Smith have both won the most trophies with ten, followed by Amanda Bynes (7). Whoopi Goldberg is the only person to have won a Kids' Choice Award, along with the mainstream "EGOT" combination of an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony. Rosie O'Donnell has hosted the show most times (8), followed by Jack Black (3), and John Cena (2). History ]] Alan Goodman, Albie Hecht, and Fred Seibert created the awards show after Nickelodeon produced a show called ''The Big Ballot in 1987, named for the ballots kids voted with. To vote, the viewers would send in ballots and then before the show, the ballots would be counted and the winners would tape a thank you video that would be shown during the program. Goodman, Hecht, and Seibert felt that the network needed a bigger, more exciting platform. Hecht selected the awards logo from a series of network designs created by original logo designers Tom Corey and Scott Nash (Corey McPherson Nash, Boston), overseen by Goodman and Seibert (Fred/Alan, Inc., New York).The Nickelodeon Logo, The Fred/Alan Archive The award was configured into the current blimp shape/kaleidoscope in 1990. The only change to the award since that time has been to change the embossed logotype on the side of the trophy for 2010 to fit the network's new logo typeface. As the Internet came into widespread use, the voting eventually moved from a combination of 900 number telephone voting and ballots either mailed or completed at Pizza Hut locations, to moving exclusively online to the network's website and by 2007, text messaging. Early years of Internet voting had the early adoption complications of ballot stuffing and even adults voting before a new system where only one vote per Nick.com account became the procedure for voting on the awards (although it is probable adults still cast votes via the texting option, which is connected to a phone number only rather than a screenname, or by creating an account with a false age or having their children vote for a chosen subject instead). In 2010, an iPhone application and mobile browser voting was also added. The 2009 Kids' Choice Awards featured a new award called "The Big Green Help Award" which goes to the celebrity who goes above and beyond to help the Earth. The inaugural award was presented to Leonardo DiCaprio. For the 2010 awards, "The Big Green Help" award was renamed "The Big Help" award, with First Lady Michelle Obama winning the first award under the rename. Unlike traditional awards shows, the Kids' Choice Awards uses other items to announce an award winner rather than a traditional envelope. The show sometimes uses balloons, T-shirts, models, giant letters, stickers (1999, where Amanda put a "Kick Me!" sticky on the model's back and somebody else put a sticker showing the winner's name). and even a foot (2008). Voting for Canadians became available for the 2010 ceremony with the inauguration of Nickelodeon's Canadian service in November 2009. In June 2010, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Mexico.kicks Choice Awards Mexico 2010 Other countries with their own Kids' Choice Awards include Brazil, United Kingdom, Australia, and Indonesia, which are either fully original local productions, or inserted as continuity during their broadcast of the American ceremony. The Australian Kids' Choice Awards had its last one in 2012. In August 2011, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Argentina. In June 2014, Nickelodeon Latin America announced a Kids' Choice Awards for Colombia. Gallery The Mitchell series has appeared in every single Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards galley cover alot like the series' sibling franchise SpongeBob. Logos 1998 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 1998 Kids' Choice Awards 1999 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards 2000 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2000 Kids' Choice Awards 2001 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards 2002 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards 2003 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2003 Kids' Choice Awards 2004 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards 2005 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2005 Kids' Choice Awards 2006 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2006 Kids' Choice Awards 2007 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards 2008 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards 2009 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards 2010 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards 2011 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards 2012 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards 2013 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards 2014 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2014 Kids' Choice Awards 2015 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards 2016 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards 2017 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2017 Kids' Choice Awards 2018 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2018 Kids' Choice Awards 2019 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards 2020 Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards logo.png|The logo of the 2020 Kids' Choice Awards Timeline 1998 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|1998 Nickelodeon KCA background which is used for the Mitchell CD game years later 1999 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 1999 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|Mitchell's Holograph history on the 1999 KCA background. 2000 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2000 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|The 2000 KCA background with Mitchell, Carolyn, Martin & Ebony 2001 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2001 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|2001 KCA logo with Mitchell & his pals 2002 2003 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|2003 KCA background with Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn & Jennifer 2004 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2004 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|Mitchell & his pals on the 2004 Nickelodeon KCA background 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|Mitchell and his pals on the 2017 Nickelodeon KCA background 2018 Mitchell's Nickelodeon 2018 Kids' Choice Awards background part 1.png Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 3.png|App cover of the 2018 Nickelodeon KCA with Mitchell on it. 2019 Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2019 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards part 2.png|This 2019 Nickelodeon KCA background has a Super Mitchell Party reference on it Mitchell Van Morgan at the 2019 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards i vote for slips.png|The Mitchell TV series on the 2019 Nickelodeon KCA i vote for cover 2020 Trivia *A long version of the Nickelodeon "Nick Lightbulb" logo with a hand reaching up and pulling on a string, revealing the logo, is said to have aired after the first run of Kids' Choice Awards 1996 way before Mitchell's debut on Nickelodeon. *The Mitchell series' sibling franchise SpongeBob SquarePants won 16 Kids' Choice Awards endlessly in USA, But the Mitchell series is awarded in 2019 as the winner of Kids Choice Awards in Japan after been nominated yearly In USA for it's in-game accomplishments and supporting Nickelodeon Japan during it's re-establishment in 2018. References External links * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards – Official Site * * * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on Nickipedia * Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards